Last Christmas
by sysclp
Summary: I heard Wham! on the radio today and this song fic just came to my mind and wouldn't go away.  A tad predictable and fluffy, but it is the first I have ever published, so be gentle.


Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, much to my dismay. I also don't own the great Christmas song "Last Christmas" other than on a CD. This is just for fun and is my first published fanfiction.

* * *

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away._

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special._

From the song "Last Christmas" written by George Michael and first (and best) performed by Wham!

* * *

"Are you certain you wish to go?"

Kagome turned from the mirror where she was putting the finishing touches on her make-up and smiled at her new mate. "Yes. I haven't seen my mother, grandfather, or brother in a year now and I miss them terribly. I want to see them even if it means I have to put up with those two."

"Hn. I will insure they leave you alone. You are mine to protect now and I will not allow that mongrel to bother you, or his woman." Sesshoumaru stated with a small frown on his usually placid face.

Kagome gave him a small smile and said, "I know my love, but I don't think they could bother me now that I have you. Actually, I think they did me a favor as I am much happier with you than I think I ever would have been with Inuyasha." She giggled as that name brought a growl from her mate as it usually did.

As she finished dressing, she thought back to last Christmas and how her life had been torn apart.

_*flashback to last Christmas*_

She had been dating Inuyasha for over 3 years now and thought things were going wonderfully. They had gotten so close lately and she really felt that maybe he would propose this year over the holidays. She felt he was "The One" and had decided to offer her virginity to him, dressed in a really sexy outfit she bought for the occasion, as her Christmas gift to him. He had hinted around at it for ages now but she had always wanted to hold out until her wedding night until now. They were both going to her family shrine for Christmas Eve for the family party and she planned to tell him there.

It would be an extra large celebration this year with her mother, grandfather and brother, who all lived at the shrine, along with her and Inuyasha, her friend Sango and her fiancé Miroku, a couple of her brother's friends, her cousin Kikyou who had been living in America for the last two years, Inuyasha's father Toga, and Inuyasha's half brother Sesshoumaru who was just back from five years in Europe running the branch of the family business there.

The shrine looked lovely with all the decorations up for the holidays and a light coating of snow on the ground. The house was glowing with lights and they had even put lights on one of the trees outside. When she opened the door, wonderful smells from her mother's cooking hit her nose and made her smile even wider. She loved Christmas and all the sights, sounds, and smells associated with it, but most of all she loved being with her family again. She had moved out three years before when she finished University and got her first job at one of the Taisho companies. That was where she had met Inuyasha and fallen head over heels for him.

The dinner went wonderfully with everyone seeming to enjoy themselves, except for Sesshoumaru who never showed much if any emotion. Afterwards, she and Inuyasha took a walk out on the shrine grounds and she told him how much she loved him and that she had a special Christmas gift for him tonight. She had expected him to be more excited than he was, but she chalked that up to nerves.

When they went to bed that night, she changed into her sexy nightie and put a robe over it then snuck over to his room. She untied the robe as she opened the door with a smile on her face, only to freeze in shock at the sight that hit her eyes. There in his bed were Inuyasha and her cousin Kikyou going at it like bunnies. They didn't even stop at her gasp after she opened the door, and just kept going until she screamed, "NO!"

Kikyou just smirked at her as Inuyasha turned around with a shocked look on his face. "Kagome? Why are you here?"

She looked at him like he was crazy and said, "Have you already forgotten that I was coming? I told you earlier tonight. I can't believe I thought I loved you and was ready to give myself to you. How could you? And with my cousin?"

Kikyou sneered at her and taunted, "You think he was really interested in you? He was mine before I left for America and only saw you as a replacement and not a very good one either. Now that I am back he is mine again."

Inuyasha looked ashamed and said, "That isn't totally true, but I did start dating you because you resemble her so much. I missed her and you were the closest I could come to what I really wanted. I am sorry if I hurt you, but Kikyou is the one I want and I am so glad she is back now."

"Well I hope you two will be happy with each other, but don't expect me to be happy for you. Good bye forever Inuyasha," she sobbed as she ran back to her room and started to throw her things in her suitcase.

Unknown to the three of them, there were two observers to the fiasco. Toga and Sesshoumaru being demons did not need as much sleep as humans and had been in Toga's room next to Inuyasha's talking and heard everything. Toga shook his head in disgust and said, "Sometimes I am ashamed to say he is my son. Everyone thought they would be engaged soon and now this happens!"

Sesshoumaru said, "I am not surprised. The idiot was infatuated with that slut before I left. I am only surprised that an intelligent female like Kagome would fall for him. I have dealt with her frequently over the last year and found her most efficient and knowledgeable for one so young and so recently out of school."

Toga looked at him and arched a brow. "You mean you found a human to be anything but useless? Usually you have nothing but contempt for them."

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Indeed. I was actually a bit surprised when I first found out she was not youkai. I would have talked to her more tonight had she not been with the halfbreed."

Toga looked thoughtful and said, "She is likely to be so upset now that she will do something stupid. Would you go check on her and see if you can calm her down?"

Sesshoumaru sighed at his father's obvious attempt at match making and asked, "You truly want her as part of our family then, I take it? While I may admire her efficiency at work, that does not mean I find her interesting as a female. However, I will check on her just to make certain I don't lose such a valuable employee now that I will be working here from now on."

As he watched his son leave, Toga smiled thinking perhaps he would have a daughter-in-law before too long after all. He certainly didn't want to claim that slut Kikyou, although he may have no choice give how smitten his younger son was with the bitch. He sighed at that thought, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Kagome had almost finished packing when someone knocked on her door, so she just ignored it thinking it was probably Inuyasha. After a minute the door started to open and she turned around and frowned, ready to yell. Her voice died in her throat when she saw it was Sesshoumaru standing there. "Oh no, he must have heard what happened," she thought as she wished the floor would open up and swallow her and save her from such total humiliation. Sighing, she said, "You heard, didn't you?"

"Yes. I was in the next room with father."

"Oh no! He heard too?"

"Yes, and he is not happy with the idiot."

Kagome sat on the bed and lowered her face into her hands. "This is awful," she whispered. "How can I ever face him again? Oh well, I was going to quit work anyway now. There is no way I can work around Inuyasha any longer."

Sesshoumaru frowned as he smelled her tears and said, "You will not quit. You are a very valuable employee and neither my father nor I want to lose you. I will be back here now and will move you to my offices. I had considered doing that anyway as I found your work here for me to be more than adequate while I was in Europe."

She looked up with surprise. "You want me to work for you? I thought you preferred to have an all youkai staff."

"Usually that is true, but you are an exception to that rule. At first I thought you were youkai because you performed your duties so well, but when I found out differently I found it did not bother me that you were human. I rather enjoyed our interactions and feel we work well together."

Kagome gave him a sad smile and said, "OK, I will come work for you as long as I don't have to be around him ever again. "

_*end flashback*_

Kagome looked at her handsome mate and smiled. She hadn't worked for him more than a month before he asked to court her. Sesshoumaru was over 500 years old and very traditional, exactly the opposite of his brash, younger hanyou brother. He had followed the full Inu courtship ritual and only a month ago finally claimed her as his mate. She had found his differences to be just what she needed to heal her broken heart and would have mated him much sooner had he asked and not insisted on a longer courtship period. He might show a cold exterior to the rest of the world, but she knew how hot his passion burned inside and happily basked in that heat.

"OK, I am ready. Let's go visit my family and show that idiot that I could care less about them being married now," she said as she wrapped her shawl around herself.

Sesshoumaru allowed himself a small smirk over her feisty attitude, nodded, and put his arm around her waist to lead her to the car.

* * *

The shrine looked festive and picturesque, much like last year, as they walked up to the front door. Her brother answered and gave her a big hug and a "Merry Christmas newlyweds!"

"Merry Christmas to you Souta! Is everyone here yet?" she asked.

"Everyone but Inuyasha and Kikyou. They should be here soon though."

"Good! That will give us time to talk to everyone else first."

Everyone was sitting in the living room and chatting, but they all jumped up to greet them as they came in and her mother ran out of the kitchen to give them each a quick hug and kiss before going back to her cooking.

Toga smiled broadly at them and said, "Welcome and Merry Christmas son and to my new daughter as well! I am pleased to see you both looking so happy . I gather mated life suits you both?"

Kagome blushed deeply as Sesshoumaru smirked as his father and replied, "Definitely. "

Sango gave her a hug and Miroku shook Sesshoumaru's hand and congratulated them. Sango asked, "Will you be having a reception soon? I know a lot of people who want to congratulate you both."

Kagome looked as Sesshoumaru and he could tell she wanted to do this but wasn't sure he wanted it, so he replied for them. "We haven't discussed a time yet, but we will be having one soon. If you wish to assist Kagome with the planning, I am sure she would appreciate the help."

Kagome gave her mate a huge smile and a kiss on the cheek before telling Sango, "I will call you next week with a date. I expect it will be in January though."

Next she went over to her grandfather, who was sitting in his recliner, and gave him a hug. He asked, "Does this demon make you happy granddaughter?"

"Very happy, Ji-chan."

"Good, that means I won't have to purify him."

This brought a round of smothered giggles since they all knew Kagome was the one who had the power to do that, not her grandfather. All talk ceased quickly as there was another knock on the door and Souta went over to answer it, knowing it would be Inuyasha and Kikyou.

He greeted them politely but nowhere near as friendly as he had Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Everyone who had been there last year knew what had happened, courtesy of Toga the next morning when Kagome had been gone along with Sesshoumaru, and they all had lost respect for both of them.

When the couple came in the living room, they saw Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch with Kagome in his lap and did a double take. Neither of them had seen the others since last Christmas and nobody had mentioned that they were a couple now. Inuyasha in particular was shocked since he had always know Sesshoumaru to have nothing but disdain for humans and he started to yell at them but was quickly shut up by his father.

"Inuyasha, you have no call to yell at either of them and no right to complain after what you did last year. Sesshoumaru courted her properly and they are now mated. Kagome is your sister-in-law and you will show her proper respect. You too Kikyou."

Kikyou looked surprised and asked, "They are mated? Don't you mean married?" She and Inuyasha had been married for about 9 months now.

Sesshoumaru scowled at the couple and said, "We are mated which is more binding and permanent than a human marriage. I have bound her life force to mine and she will live and age as I do now. Mating is for life, there is no divorce, and it is not entered into lightly. I have found the one female I wish to be with for eternity and I will not lose her. If she wishes a human ceremony as part of our mating celebration next month, that is fine. She is mine and I am hers regardless."

Kagome gave him a big hug and a kiss and said, "Thank you, my love. I am so glad I ended up with you. You are everything I could ever have asked for in a mate or husband." She secretly enjoyed the way this made Kikyou's face look like she was sucking on a lemon.

* * *

The next morning as they were coming down to exchange gifts, Sesshoumaru detected a change in Kagome's scent and suspected the cause but asked his father to check to make sure he was correct. The huge grin on his father's face told him the answer was yes.

After all the gifts were opened and his mate was happily wearing her new diamond jewelry, Sesshoumaru said, "We have another gift to inform the family about my mate."

Kagome looked surprised and asked him, "What? I thought this was all?"

He pulled her into his lap and gave her a kiss then gave a genuine smile, which he rarely did for anyone but her. "Yes, that was all but something new came to my attention this morning which I think you will all find interesting."

She looked over at Toga and saw him smiling as well. "OK guys, what is going on?" she demanded.

Pausing for effect, Sesshoumaru said, "I would like to announce that my mate and I are now expecting our first pup. Her scent just changed this morning and she is definitely pregnant."

Kagome squealed and gave him a huge hug. "Are you sure?"

Toga smiled and said, "Most definitely. He asked me for a second opinion and I agreed, you are definitely with pup."

This spawned a round of jubilant congratulations from everyone but Inuyasha and Kikyou who just stood there looking a bit shell shocked. Inuyasha was even more surprised that his icy half-brother had not only mated a human but pupped her as well. Kikyou was still stuck on the mating vs. marriage thing and wondering if it was a good or bad thing that that were not mated. She wasn't sure she wanted to commit to him that much anyway since she had a couple of other guys she was still in contact with, that he had no idea about. She was always one to keep her options open.

* * *

On the way home, they were listening to Christmas music on the car radio and an English pop song started playing. Kagome smiled and said, "Listen to this one, it is so appropriate."

Sesshoumaru smiled as Wham! sang "Last Christmas" through the speakers. "Hn. That does seem to sum it up quite well, mate. I always knew I was someone special."

She smiled at her mate's ego, but he really was her someone special and she was very glad she had given him her heart.

The End!


End file.
